Conversation entre ennemi
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Harry rêve, mais à son plus grand malheur ses rêves rejoignent ceux de Lord Voldemort. De quoi peuvent-ils alors bien discuter dans le monde des songes ?


**Conversation entre ennemi. **

**Résumé :** Harry rêve, mais à son plus grand malheur ses rêves rejoignent ceux de Lord Voldemort. De quoi peuvent-ils alors bien discuter dans le monde des songes ?

Merci à **Levanah** pour la correction et à **Fabiola** pour son avis.

PS : Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de moi-même mais... Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas toujours garderce fichier dans mon ordinateur sans le publier. Alors voilà. **Bonne Lecture **! =)

* * *

**Conversation entre ennemi.**

Harry se couche, épuisé. Il rabat les couvertures sur sa tête pour étouffer les ronflements de Ronald qui s'est endormi à l'instant où sa tête a touché son oreiller. Cet réflexion fait sourire Harry mais un bruit disgracieux et agaçant parvient à ses oreilles et il ne peut empêcher un grognement de sortir de sa bouche. Il soupire et ferme les yeux très fort. Heureusement il s'endort très rapidement, l'entraînement de Quidditch a été une véritable épreuve qui l'a achevé.

Ainsi, Harry Potter part dans ses rêves.

OoO

Il ouvre les yeux et le décor n'est pas le même. Tout est gris et noir, il se relève, la couverture qui était sur lui tombe et il se rend compte qu'il ne porte plus son pyjama mais un uniforme, celui de Poudlard. Il grimace et s'assoit sur le luxueux canapé dans lequel il se trouve.

-Bonsoir Harry, susurre une voix cachée dans l'ombre.

-Tom, dit-il solennellement.

Jedusor sort du coin où il s'était caché et crache :

-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, persifle-t-il. Je suis Voldemort !

Le Gryffondor lui offre un sourire narquois qu'il a copié aux Serpentards et se lève souplement , dévisageant honteusement l'adolescent qui se trouve face à lui. Il porte la même tenue que lui sauf que sur sa poitrine on voit l'écusson des Serpentards et non des Gryffondors. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer dans son corps de jeune homme. A 17 ans, Jedusor est beau.

-Ici, tu n'es que Tom Jedusor et tu le sais très bien _Tom_.

Un sifflement de rage lui répond et il se met à rire.

-Qu'ai-je donc fait pour devoir partager mes rêves avec toi ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être as-tu tué des femmes et des enfants innocents, torturés quelques personnes, tué ton propre père ou bien alors est-ce parce que tu tentes de lever une armée pour anéantir tous les Né-Moldus du monde !

Il s'assoit dans un grand fauteuil en velours gris tandis que son _camarade _prend place dans un autre, de velours noir.

-Et les Moldues rappellent toi , ricane-t-il.

-Et puis, c'est ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas tenté de me tuer, nous n'aurions pas ce lien et si nous n'avions pas ce lien, nous ne partagerions pas nos rêves.

-Quel remarque perspicace Potter ! Tu as trouvé cela tout seul ?

-Je t'en prie Tom ! J'ai déjà eu mes deux heures de potion aujourd'hui, si tu pouvais m'épargner tes sarcasmes, Rogue m'en offre assez.

-Il tente de t'apprendre comment on fait pour être cynique mais tu ne sembles pas y arriver.

-Je n'ai jamais été un bon élève. Je suis un Gryffondor je te rappelle, répond-il faisant ainsi jouer un argument presque inattaquable.

-Quel Gryffondor discute avec un Mage Noir ?

-Tu as bien réussi à faire de Peter Pettigrow un mangemort !

-Superbe plan n'est-ce pas ? Si tu avais vu le regard de ton père lorsque je suis entré chez toi, le cri qu'il prononça pour dire à ta mère de t'emmener loin d'ici… Rien que d'y penser, je suis encore en extase.

Harry inspire profondément. Il voudrait le tuer mais il sait qu'ici, ils ne sont que des ombres. Pas de baguette, pas de mort. Les coups ne font même pas mal. Il n'y a que les mots sauf qu'il n'a jamais été doué avec les mots. Il enrage. Il joue la seule carte qu'il a même s'il déteste ca. S'abaisser à son niveau.

-Et comment va ta mère ? Ah mince oui. Elle est morte pour te donner la vie après que votre père l'ai abandonnée. Je suis certain qu'elle doit être fière de toi. Son fils a tué l'homme qu'elle aimait et est devenu un monstre qui ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'amour. Oh oui comme elle doit être fière.

L'ancien Serpentard ricane.

-Je m'en contrefiche Potter, de ce que ma mère pense. C'était une faible.

-N'est-ce pas pour la venger que tu as tué ton père ?

-Non. C'était seulement parce que je ne devais pas avoir de parents pour être un Dieu. Encore moins un parent Moldu.

-Alors c'est ce que tu penses être ? Un Dieu ?

-Je ne le pense pas. Je le suis.

-Tu es pathétique, fait-il avec une certaine pitié dans son regard vert.

-Pourquoi donc ? demande-t-il curieux.

-Dieu est amour.

Voldemort ricane encore plus cruellement que la première fois.

-Quel est l'imbécile qui t'a dit cela ?

-Ma mère aurait pu le faire. Mais malheureusement elle n'a pas pu et c'est moi qui l'ai apprit tout seul en regardant la vie, répond-il amèrement.

-Tu es fou mon pauvre Harry. Dieu est celui qui a le pouvoir.

-C'est faux. Dieu n'est qu'amour. Tu ne sais rien ni de la vie ni des hommes.

-Je sais que les hommes aiment le pouvoir !

-Ceux qui sont corrompus oui. Mais pas tous, Tom. Certains regrettent leur pouvoir qu'ils ont eu au détriment du reste.

-Épargne moi ta sensibilité veux-tu. Si Dieu n'était qu'amour pourquoi tant d'hommes se seraient battu pour lui, au nom de lui ?

-Parce qu'ils se sont trompés du tout au tout. Parce qu'ils croient comme toi. Qu'ils ne savent rien de la vie ni de Dieu. Ils croient le savoir mais ils ne se savent rien. Dieu n'a jamais voulu qu'on se batte.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Oh Grand Potter à l'esprit si Grand, dis-moi comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais parce que dans toutes les religions il y a des messages d'espoir. Des espoirs qu'on n'écoute que quand ça nous arrange. C'est là une des faiblesses des hommes. Même toi, tu l'as fait cette erreur. Toi qui est un Sang-Mélé alors que tu veux tous les tuer. N'est-ce pas une contradiction ? interroge-t-il, appuyant sur une corde fragile avec un certain sadisme.

-La ferme Potter. La prochaine fois que je te verrais je te jetterais un Doloris dont tu te souviendras ! gronda-t-il froidement.

-La prochaine fois qu'on se croise, je te tue. Ainsi nous verrons si tu es un vrai Dieu.

Sa réponse claque dans l'air comme un fouet mais Jedusor ne se laisse pas démonter.

-Les Dieux ne sont pas tous immortels. Ils existent des Demi-Dieux.

-Comme Hercule ? Tu me fais rire, Tom. Tu n'es pas Hercule. Il était courageux et fort.

-Il a tué sa femme et ses trois enfants, rétorque-t-il.

-A cause d'Héra qui l'avait piégé ! s'indigne le Gryffondor

-Certes, mais il aurait pu se donner la mort ensuite. Il ne l'a pas fait n'est-ce pas ?

-On l'a convaincu de ne rien en faire car la vie est le plus important.

-La vie est le plus important… Comment peux-tu dire cela après avoir menacé de me tuer ?

-Parce que… Parce que je n'ai pas le choix de te tuer. Je le dois. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne mourrais pas. Tu serais enfermé dans un endroit secret et laissé seul. On te donnerait de la nourriture et tu crèverais seul en haut d'une tour. De préférence celle de Poudlard pour que Dumbledore puisse te surveiller. Je ne désire tuer personne. Cela est contraire à mes convictions.

Il n'a pas envie de devenir un assassin. Il a trop côtoyé la mort mais celle-ci ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Il pousse un grand soupir avant de ramener ses jambes contre lui et de regarder le feu crépiter.

-Pauvre petit garçon, grimace le Lord, pourtant presque fasciné par la vision que lui offre Harry. Tu es si innocent, si _pur_. Hésiteras-tu lorsque viendra le moment ? Que nous serons face à face avec personne pour nous entraîner. Rien que _Moi_ et _Toi_. Et nos chères et tendres baguettes.

L'interpellé reprend une position un peu plus assuré et regarde son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

-Je n'hésiterais pas, non.

-Tant mieux parce que moi je n'hésiterai pas. Et tu sais ce qui arrivera par la suite ?

-Oui, souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Je vais d'abord tuer les Sang-de-Bourbes, commence-t-il doucement, presque tendrement. Mais pas Granger. Il ne restera plus qu'elle. Je la livrerai à mes mangemorts. A _tous_ mes mangemorts. Ensuite je l'offrirai à une personne qu'elle déteste plus que tout. J'hésite encore entre Severus ou Lucius. Peut-être Fenrir mais ce serait lui faire trop d'honneur. Ensuite, je tuerais la famille Weasley. En prenant soin de torturer chaque membre avec délectation. Je leur enlèverais les intestins centimètres par centimètres à l'aide d'un crochet. Le même qu'utilisait les Égyptiens pour le faire sur les momies. Je garderais peut-être Percy, s'il accepte de devenir esclave. Je le donnerai à un mangemort particulièrement cruel, comme Nott. Tu n'imagines pas les richesses de créativité dont il fait preuve, celui-là. Il m'impressionne toujours avec ses idées morbides. Dommage que son fils soit si… Sage.

Harry serre les poings. Il est crispé sur son fauteuil et se retient de se lever pour envoyer son voisin dans les flammes. Il imagine son corps brûlé et se frappe mentalement. Il ne doit pas. Il. Ne. Doit. Pas. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut et il ne lui offrira pas ce plaisir, jamais. Il doit rester maître de lui.

-T'ai-je parler de Ronald ? Oh Ronald. Je pense l'offrir à Blaise Zabini. Il a toujours montré une nette inclination pour ce garçon, l'insultant et le provoquant avec une véhémence prodigieuse. Il est très fort en sortilège et en potion. Sa mère a d'ailleurs assassiné ses huit derniers maris grâce à des potions. Je suis certain que ma recrue sera ravie de l'avoir à son service. Esclave. Ça ne le changera pas beaucoup de son travail actuel après tout ? Il est toujours le second, le rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Même son titre de Gardien dans votre équipe de Quidditch, il ne l'a pas eu tout seul. La sang-de-Bourbe a dû l'aider. Je vois ton air interrogateur. J'ai des espions partout, Potter. Partout…

Et Ginevra. Elle se sera mon apothéose. J'ai longuement songé à elle et j'ai décidé que ce serait elle qui porterait mon héritier. Elle est jeune et forte, de plus je l'ai déjà manipulé par le passé, il me sera facile de recomme…

Il ne peut finir sa phrase car un poing tombe sur lui. Un coup de poing s'abat sur sa mâchoire mais il ne ressent rien. Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Il n'y a que les mots qui fassent mal et les mots, c'est Voldemort qui les maîtrise.

Il ricane face à l'air torturé du Gryffondor qui se déchaîne. Il est courageux le Gryffon, courageux et fou. Fou de peur et de douleur et cela il n'en a jamais douté.

-Tu es ridicule Harry. Petit Harry qui a grandi dans un placard, crois-tu vraiment que tu pourras me vaincre ?

Le poing s'arrête. Le fils de James le lâche et se relève. Jedusor est encore à terre et l'autre le surplombe de toute sa hauteur avec un air froid qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Et toi, Tom ? Toi qui a grandit dans un orphelin sordide où personne ne voulait de toi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras me battre avec ta haine et ta folie ? Moi j'ai grandit dans un placard oui. J'ai été rejeté aussi. Mais j'ai appris l'amour. J'aime et je suis aimé. Et c'est ça qui fait de moi quelqu'un de puissant. Tu n'es rien. Absolument rien. Car tant qu'on a pas aimé, nous ne sommes rien.

La rage était monté sur le visage du Lord au fil de ce discours, très inspiré. Sans pouvoir se retenir il hurle :

-ON M'ADULE, MOI, POTTER. ON ME CRAINT ET ON ME RESPECTE. COMPRENDS-TU CELA ? ON ME CRAINT ET ON ME RESPECTE, répète-t-il les yeux fous.

-Cela ne m'effraie pas. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Lord Voldemort.

L'interpellé frissonne. Plus personne ne l'appelle ainsi. Personne n'a jamais osé…

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

-D'une chose que tu ne peux comprendre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne connais rien du mot Amour et parce que tu n'es donc pas un Dieu.

-Je suis un Dieu, je suis tout !

-Tu. N'es. Rien. Si on t'enlevait ton pouvoir que te resterait-il ?

-On ne m'enlèvera jamais rien.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Aurais-tu un plan ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es dangereux.

-Je suis heureux que tu t'en rends compte.

-Parce que tu es imprévisible.

-Toi tu l'es cruellement.

-Je tenterai de m'améliorer alors.

-Je croyais que tu étais parfait ? se moque-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, s'outre-t-il.

-Si tu l'as fait.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non, s'entête-t-il.

-Si ! insiste-t-il.

-Non. C'est stupide, on dirait des enfants.

-Si. C'est sûrement parce que nous avons pas eu d'enfance.

-Non. Peut-être.

-Si. Tu regrettes ? demande-t-il, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.

-Non. Lord Voldemort ne regrette jamais rien, répond-il sur le même ton pourtant.

-Si. Et Tom Jédusor ?

Il y a un petit silence.

-Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut-on regretter ce que nous n'avons pas connu ? demande-t-il hésitant et presque humain.

-Si. Moi je regrette alors j'imagine que oui, fait-il sincèrement.

Un chouette hulule au loin. Le Lord tourne la tête vers la fenêtre imaginaire mais n'y voit rien que du noir. Il aime le noir. Cette couleur lui va si bien.

-Non. Alors peut-être que moi aussi j'ai regretté à une époque.

Il est honnête. Avec Potter, il l'est souvent. Il est tellement bon, qu'il se sent être meilleur à ses côtés et il déteste ça. Il haït. Point.

-Si. Le passé ne contente pas. Il n'y a que le présent qui compte, affirme-t-il.

-Nan. Arrête de te prendre pour Dumbledore.

-Si. Je ne serais jamais aussi bon que Dumbledore.

-Non. Dumbledore n'est pas parfait.

La phrase claque dans l'air et le Gryffondor semble mal la digérer.

-Si. Aucun homme n'est parfait mais certain s'en approche.

-Non. Tu ne sais rien de cet homme, explique-t-il avec rage.

-SI. Je sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir, s'exclame-t-il presque avec colère.

Après tout, il défendait son presque père. Son Mentor.

-Non. Une autre nuit, je t'en dirais plus. La nuit s'achève. Nous nous retrouverons. J'ai des choses à faire.

-Si. Comme programmer ma mort ?

Sa voix est cynique et ça ne lui sied pas.

-Non. Entre autre.

-Si. Je te hais tu sais ?

-Non. Oui je sais. Moi aussi je te hais, mon cher Potter.

-Si. Ta haine te rend faible.

-Non. Je te renvoie le compliment.

-Si. Je ne suis pas faible. J'ai des gens autour de moi et j'ai l'Amour, répète-t-il avec ferveur.

-Non. Si Dieu est Amour et que tu as l'Amour, ne te prends-tu pas pour Dieu ?

-Si. Cela ne marche pas ainsi Tom. Si on a l'Amour dans le sang, nous ne sommes pas Dieu.

-Non. Alors qui êtes-vous Potter ? interroge-t-il avec une sincère envie de savoir.

-Si. Alors nous sommes ce qui ressemble à des Anges sauf que nous n'avons pas d'ailes. Nous n'avons rien sauf notre Amour mais c'est suffisant pour sauver le monde de monstres tel que toi.

-Non. Tu es bien modeste dis-moi Harry, ironise-t-il.

-Si. Certainement plus que toi, crache-t-il presque.

Dans le feu, une bûche crépite plus que les autres. Elle est presque noire et tombe en cendres. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques points rouges qui disparaîtront dans quelques minutes. Un peu comme eux.

-Non. Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau n'est-ce pas ?

-Si. Vas-tu le lâcher, toi ?

-Non. Rêve Potter.

-Si. Non merci, mes rêves deviennent tous des cauchemars par ta faute.

Voldemort aurait bien rit mais il ne savait pas faire. Alors il ricane comme un Diable puis s'arrête. Le rêve est presque fini. Il se réveille doucement.

-Potter, tu devrais arrêter de t'entraîner si dur au Quidditch.

Il reçut un regard interrogatif et troublé alors il ajoute :

-Tu pourrais avoir un accident et je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te tuer de mes propres mains.

-Bien sûr, dit-il doucement.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Un petit silence suit cet échange. Déjà le soleil se lève ailleurs dans le monde réel et la vie va reprendre son cour. Tom Jedusor sort de son fauteuil et s'étire avant de grimacer.

-Il faut vraiment que je trouve le moyen de retrouver mon corps d'avant.

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien le style « Serpentesquement flippant » ?

-Certes mais tout de même. Il y a un minimum à préserver.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais de toute façon je doute que cela empêche les gens de t'appeler « face de serpent »

-On m'appelle ainsi ? s'indigne-t-il, tremblant de rage.

Harry hoche la tête en souriant malicieusement ou plutôt sournoisement pour l'ancien Serpentard.

-Je ne demande même pas qui fait cela tu auras remarqué… soupire-t-il.

-Je remarque oui. Je remarque aussi que nous commençons à disparaître.

En effet, leur forme sont de plus en plus translucides et de moins en moins visible.

-Au revoir Harry. Passe la plus mauvaise journée qui soit.

-Au revoir Tom. Je te souhaite la même chose.

Ils se lancèrent un sourire amusé, presque amical avant de partir en fumée une bonne fois pour toute.

OoO

Harry se réveille, secoué par Ron. Il ouvre de grands yeux et s'assoit dans son lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en se frottant les yeux. Un long bâillement lui échappe. Son organisme désire encore dormir mais il se fait violence. Le roux en le voyant si fatigué, lui demande :

-Bonne nuit ?

Le brun hésite un instant.

-Comme toutes les nuits, Ron . Comme toutes les nuits.

Fin.


End file.
